


I Have You

by MistoElectra



Series: In Peace [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Happy Family, M/M, Multi, adorable families, baze is a giant sappy teddybear, bodhi is an adorable smol child, bodhi is chirrut and baze's adoptive son, chirrut has a guide dog called li, chirrut is a badass counselor and yoga instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistoElectra/pseuds/MistoElectra
Summary: Really, to make their life and their family complete, they're only missing two things: A kid and a dog.But not for long.Make way for the cutest dang family you ever did see.Part 1 of the 'In Peace' series





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleu_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleu_bee/gifts).



> For anyone who's following my other series- 'I Don't Need Luck, I Have You'- this is the first part in a similar series, but in a modern setting.  
> Part 1 of the 'In Peace' series

Everything was coming together.

He and Baze had been together for some time now and they’d been married coming up on a year now. Naturally, the next step they’d been considering was starting a family. It was something they’d been talking about on and off for a few years but shortly after they’d tied the knot they’d put in their application. Since then it had been the waiting game, long and torturous. Even once they’d been approved; it was still a matter of waiting to be matched with a child.

They’d also applied for a guide dog. It seemed like a logical enough idea. After all, it would be extraordinarily helpful for Chirrut. He was proficient with his cane, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still frequently face difficulty in getting around by himself. And if there was something he liked, it was his independence, regardless of how grateful he was for Baze’s help in his everyday life.

It would be nice, they had mused one night as they curled up in front of the fire, Chirrut’s head resting over Baze’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, to have their own little family. They’d already begun fixing up a room. Fairly neutral for the time being, until the time came that they were matched with a child and able to tailor it to suit their tastes, but Chirrut had insisted on preparing the moment they’d been approved, his excitement palpable.

Finally, after six months of being approved, they’d been matched. A young boy of seven, known as Bodhi. He’d been in the foster care system since the age of three, bounced back and forth a bit between various homes and they were currently looking for a long term foster home for him, preferentially one that might lead to adoption. 

Chirrut knew he was perfect immediately.

And so, they first met their soon-to-be son on a rainy Tuesday afternoon at the orphanage. They’d arrived early, been shown into a room and a few minutes later, the little boy had been brought in and Baze had understood Chirrut’s immediate decision. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but he knew there and then that this boy was going to be part of their family.

He was small, skinny, with lengthy dark hair and big brown eyes that looked up at them widely. Silently he watched them, chewing on his thumb. Baze watched as the boy’s eyes raked over him, before switching to his partner and pausing. It was the usual reaction to Chirrut’s eyes, but at least the boy seemed to look more curious than unnerved and he quickly moved on to gawking at the cane in Chirrut’s hand. While he seemed a little nervous, his curiosity was definitely getting the better of him.

Chirrut seemed to sense this, crouching down in front of the boy and offering him a small smile.

“Hello Bodhi. My name is Chirrut and this is my husband Baze.”

***

After several more visits and slowly getting to know the boy and what he likes- planes, stuffed toys and action figures of superheroes- they’re given the date of when he can come home with them for good and their home is a frantic flurry of activity as they finish preparing his room- and Chirrut has so many ideas that they need to sit down and go through them until they’re certain of what they’re doing.

The walls are mainly a sky blue, with clouds littered here and there, and on the main wall, there are a multitude of red planes, with one large one in particular soaring down into the bottom corner, and there, spelled out in the smoke is Bodhi’s name. The rest of the colour scheme matches and there are any gods amount of action figures and stuffed toys as well. So perhaps they’ve gone a little overboard, but nothing is too good for their little family. They’d turned down the idea of making the actual bed look like a plane- perhaps when he was a bit older- but that hadn’t stopped Baze from constructing a few things himself to add the appropriate finishing touches.

Then, once again, the wait.

It’s considerably different this time, given that it’s just the wait for the social worker to arrive with their son- their son, Baze keeps saying the words over and over in his mind because it’s still sinking in- but that doesn’t stop Chirrut from being horrifically impatient, sitting there tapping his fingers against the edge of his cane. It takes Baze wrapping an arm around him and murmuring soft reassurances in his ear to soothe him.

At least until the doorbell rings.

They both stand up, before realising they probably shouldn’t crowd the poor boy and Chirrut slowly sits again, allowing Baze to answer the door to the social worker who has little Bodhi by the hand. The small boy has a bag that’s almost as tall as him, not that that’s overly difficult and an expression on his face that’s a mixture between nervous and hopeful.

He understands that perfectly.

He ushers them on into the living room, smiling softly at seeing how Chirrut’s face lights up when the boy walks into the room. He can tell Bodhi notices it too, judging by the momentary pause before a shy smile creeps over his face and his heart swells. It only truly sinks in though when the social worker bids them goodbye and leaves, promising to be back to check up on them in a few weeks, and they’re left alone, that they have a son now.

“Would you like to see your room, Bodhi? We can get some of your things unpacked and then maybe get some food?” Chirrut suggests in a soft voice and the boy nods, waiting for the blind man to stand up before slipping off the sofa and following him up the stairs. Baze takes the rear, carrying the bag for Bodhi, even though it doesn’t exactly weigh much.

“Now, close your eyes so it’s a surprise,” Chirrut chuckles softly and Bodhi blinks before reluctantly doing so, an action that brings forth a chuckle from Baze as he pushes the door open and nudges the boy forward a few steps.

“You can open them now.”

And in that moment, when Bodhi first opens his eyes and Chirrut hears the gasp ring through the room, he knows all the hard work has paid off. Although he can’t see it, Baze murmurs softly in his ear how their son is slowly wandering across the room, taking everything in and running his hands over everything as if he can’t quite believe that it’s real or for him.

“Is this for me?” his little voice rings out, small and innocent and Chirrut crouches in front of him once more, a serene smile on his lips.

“It’s all for you. Your name is on the wall after all.”

Bodhi turns, looking up to the wall, as if to confirm and he stares at it for a few moments. The silence leaves Chirrut uncertain, but then suddenly he’s feeling tiny arms wrap around his neck, fine hair brushing against his cheek from where the boy tucks his head against his neck and his arms instinctively respond, embracing Bodhi gently as the boy squeezes him. His grip is tight, but Chirrut says nothing because this moment is worth more than anything to him and it’s all he can do to blink the tears away. He doesn’t want to upset Bodhi.

After a few moments, Bodhi lets go and looks up at Baze, clearly judging that at this height, the same tactic is not going to work. Chuckling slightly, Baze crouches and next thing he knows, the boy is hanging off him, hands gripping onto his hair and in a fit of silliness he picks the boy right up, causing a high pitched giggle to emanate from Bodhi.

Their family is perfect.

***

Two weeks later, when Bodhi asks Chirrut, ‘Papa? Can you help me reach the cookies? Papa said I could have one if I ate all my dinner and I finished it all up!”, Chirrut’s heart bursts with pride and once he’s finished helping, he has to go and have a little cry to himself because of how wonderfully everything has turned out. Baze clucks and teasingly calls him a sentimental old fool, but Chirrut knows him well enough to hear the telltale signs in his voice that this moment is affecting him as well.

***

They’ve been so caught up in their first few weeks of parenthood that they’d almost forgotten about the guide dog application, so when they get confirmation of a match, it only adds to the joy in the household. Bodhi keeps getting overly excited that he’s going to get a pet dog, even though they keep reminding him that the dog is to help Papa Chirrut so he won’t be quite like a pet dog, and they’ll have to be careful with training and make sure that they’re not feeding him scraps off the table. It doesn’t seem to dampen his spirits though and he bounces around the house going on about their new puppy.

It’s not exactly a puppy, the dog’s already over a year old and Chirrut has to go for training sessions, but he makes sure to get photographs so that Bodhi can coo over them before asking him a million and three questions like what their puppy’s name is going to be, and whether he can sleep in his room with him. The answer to the second question is a no, if he’s going to sleep in anyone’s room, it’ll be in Baze and Chirrut’s, but they’ll figure that out when it comes. The answer to the first is long decided.

Lì.

The name makes Baze snort but he says nothing, partly because Chirrut looks so damn proud of himself for that name, and partly because as soon as he hears it, Bodhi continues his laps around the house chanting it, leaving him wondering where the quiet, slightly nervous boy went and also how he has so much energy. 

Thankfully he’s a little more restrained when Chirrut eventually comes home with the dog, a young German shepherd with its yellow harness that identifies him as a guide dog. He sits obediently beside Chirrut as the harness is taken off him and doesn’t even cock his head as Chirrut calls over a suddenly shy Bodhi. Reassuring him that it’s alright, Chirrut wraps an arm around the boy before taking one of his hands in his and together they gently stroke the dog, Bodhi’s confidence rising until he’s petting the dog himself, and Lì is clearly lapping up the attention, nosing a bit at the little hand and making the boy giggle.

So it’s no real surprise when, a few nights later, he comes home from work to find his husband fast asleep in his armchair, and on the floor, Lì is stretched out on the rug. Bodhi is curled up beside him, snoring, one arm flung over the dog’s back and his head resting on its shoulder. The German shepherd raises its head when he enters and he stoops to scratch between its ears before smiling. A quick photograph of the scene before him is enough to preserve it before he scoops their son off the floor and gently carries him up the stairs to bed.

He does the same with Chirrut, although his husband is considerably heavier than their seven year old son, and Lì follows him up the stairs, obediently slipping into his own bed.

Yeah, when he thinks about it, their family is pretty damn perfect.


End file.
